


ophelia.

by lovingklaus



Series: ophelia. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus is a sweetheart, after the battle of New York, protective! klaus mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingklaus/pseuds/lovingklaus
Summary: where ophelia jane michaels joins the avengers.post battle of new york.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE - S.H.I.E.L.D. FILE
> 
> thanks for clicking on this story!! enjoy :)

NAME: MICHAELS, OPHELIA ROSE

DATE OF BIRTH: 18 AUGUST 1992

LAST KNOWN ADDRESS: CLASSIFIED

PREVIOUS ADDRESS: CLASSIFIED

PLACE OF BIRTH: MANHATTAN, NEW YORK

DOCUMENT CITIZENSHIP: UNITED STATES

RACE: CAUCASIAN

GENDER: FEMALE

DENTAL: NONE

LANGUAGES: ENGLISH, FRENCH, RUSSIAN, ITALIAN

TITLE: AGENT LEVEL 9

HEIGHT: 5'8"

WEIGHT: 124 LBS

HAIR: BRUNETTE

EYES: HAZEL

IDENTIFIABLE MARKINGS: CLASSIFIED

ALIAS: THE SHADOW

ABILITIES: TELEKINESIS, TELEPATHY, ABILITY TO CREATE PSIONIC WEAPONS, EXPERT MARTIAL ARTIST, REGENERATION

TEAM AFFILIATIONS: CLASSIFIED

FAMILY: CLASSIFIED

EDUCATION: CLASSIFIED

EMPLOYMENT: CLASSIFIED

CURRENT EMPLOYMENT: S.H.I.E.L.D AGENT 

MISSION QUALIFICATIONS: THE SHADOW, ALSO KNOWN AS OPHELIA MICHAELS IS HIGHLY TRAINED IN MULTIPLE MARTIAL ARTS AND HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT STYLES. SHE IS HIGHLY SKILLED IN COVERT ESPIONAGE. SHE IS AN EXPERT MARKSMAN AND MASTERS VARIOUS KINDS OF WEOPENS BUT PREFERS TO USE HER PSIONICS INSTEAD.


	2. CODE VIOLET.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ophelia meets tony stark and natasha romanoff after a while.

It was a gloomy afternoon. Ophelia had just arrived in Manhattan after her so-called vacation in New Orleans, hunting down a fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D. It was her job, and she loved it. After doing it for god knows how long, she loved the adrenaline coursing through her veins when she took down criminals and fugitives from the espionage agency. Ophelia was on the top of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents list and she didn't want to let Nick Fury down.  


Ophelia got out of her cab from the airport and sighed "Ah, it's good to be home." 

"Where do you think you're going, lady?:" a security guard asked. 

"Look, Mister. I don't want to cause any trouble-" she was cut off by the guard. 

"Lady, if you don't want to cause trouble, then leave." he threatened. 

"Fine, I'll call Stark myself." She scoffed as she dialled for the billionaire himself. After a few rings, he finally picked up. 

"Ophelia! I haven't heard from you in a long time! How are you, kid?" Tony exclaimed. 

"Hey Tony, I've been better. Can you please ask your guard to let me in? Apparently, he doesn't recognize me." she answered. 

Then, JARVIS opened the elevator door and Ophelia smirked at the guard. She walked into the elevator and JARVIS brought her up to the floor where Tony was at. 

"Hey Tin-Man! Guess who's back?" Ophelia ran to Tony and gave him a squeeze. 

"Oh my God, you almost gave me a heart attack, O." she smiled at the nickname he gave her. 

She then heard the elevator ring. Ophelia heard a certain red-head squeal her name and smirked. "Ophelia!! Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Natasha hit her in the head as she was excited to see her best friend after a long time. "Nat! I've been busy and you know that. You could've called or something!" Ophelia exclaimed while rubbing her head. "Me? Call you? Do you even know me O?" Ophelia laughed. 

"Anywho, O, this is Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Ophelia Michaels." Tony introduced Ophelia to the star-spangled man.

"Oh cool! Captain America huh? Nice." Ophelia grinned as Steve smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Michaels." he nodded.

"Woah, no need for the 'Ms. Michaels' pal. Too formal." Ophelia laughed while shaking her head. 

"Why are you guys in your uniforms? Were you on a mission or something? Why wasn't Tony with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. Well, Tony was.. occupied with something before the mission." Nat informed Ophelia.

"Shush Romanoff. I was fixing up some stuff. Oh yeah! We're having a welcome back party for you tomorrow, O. So get ready" Tony winked at Ophelia as he walked away.

Natasha dragged Ophelia by her arm as Ophelia squealed. "Hey! Where are you taking me, Nat? That hurt!" she complained. Natasha laughed at her best friend as she rubbed her arm. Nat was relieved Ophelia was back home and it made her happy that she's still alive after all those months in New Orleans. "We're going to shop for dresses, loser."


	3. PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Tony celebrates Ophelia's homecoming.
> 
> i imagined ophelia as phoebe tonkin!

Ophelia and Nat had been walking around the mall looking for dresses for several hours and their feet were starting to hurt. After going into a few shops, they finally found their dresses. Ophelia was puzzled at first because she didn’t know how they would pay for them. Once Nat had shown the billionaire’s credit card, Ophelia laughed and shook her head, praising Natasha with her slyness.

_ **STARK TOWER, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK** _

Ophelia had gone to her room to get ready for the party. Sure, she was nervous, but she couldn’t wait to meet the rest of the Avengers after a long time. As soon as she put on her black dress, she heard knocks on her door. She fixed her hair and looked at herself before opening the door.

“Hey, O, are you ready?” Natasha asked her before being speechless at Ophelia’s beauty.

“Uh, I’m almost done. Why?” She replied.

Natasha told Ophelia that the party was going to start in a few minutes and Tony told her to get Ophelia to the party as soon as she was ready. Nat had touched up Ophelia’s makeup and told her that she looked amazing. Nat was praising O for her good looks and let’s be honest, Nat was a little jealous.

They were walking into the party and suddenly they heard Tony welcoming Ophelia to the party. Ophelia smiled and hugged the billionaire. “Thanks, Tony, you look great.” She thanked him. Tony passed the microphone and told her to give a speech to the guests.

“Hi! Thank you all for coming tonight, I really appreciate all of you for coming to celebrate my homecoming.” She chuckled. “Tony outdid himself tonight, huh?” Ophelia said while the crowd laughed. “Anyways, have fun everyone! Thank you all for coming again.” The crowd cheered for Ophelia.

“Hey, O! Come here!” Clint shouted for her to go to his direction. Ophelia chuckled and walked through the crowd to say hi to Clint.

“Hey, Clint! How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.” She greeted him.

“I’m good, I’m good. Anyway, meet Thor, the wonderful God of Thunder.” He introduced the muscular god to Ophelia.

“Oh, wow. The God Of Thunder huh. It’s nice to meet you, pal. I’m Ophelia Michaels.” She smiled at the god.

“Ah! Lady Ophelia, I’ve heard many tales about you from Clint and the son of Coul.” He smiled brightly.

“You mean Coulson? Oh yeah, I’m sure he has a lot to tell you about.” Ophelia laughed. Then, she looked around for a certain doctor.

“You looking for Banner?” Clint asked. “I saw him at the bar with Nat.” He signalled to the bar.

“Thanks, Clint. Talk to you guys later!” She walked towards the bar.

Ophelia covered Bruce’s eyes and chuckled, sending Nat a ‘don’t tell him’ face. Bruce turned around to see who it was and immediately stood up and hugged the girl. “Ophelia! It’s so good to see you again! How long has it been? Oh, it felt like forever!” He exclaimed, letting her go of the hug.

“Five months, Bruce. Five months. How are you, Brucie?” She laughed while Natasha snorted at the nickname Ophelia gave him. Bruce shook his head at the nickname and grinned.

“I’m good! Where have you been? Why didn’t you call? I was getting worried, to be honest.” He said.

“Oh, you know, I was around, doing my job.” She chuckled nervously. Nat had noticed her change in behaviour, but she decided not to say anything about it. See, the reason why Ophelia was anxious about anyone asking where she had been was because she wasn’t doing her job. She wasn’t hunting for the fugitive. Ophelia was held captive by HYDRA. She couldn’t tell anyone yet. She didn’t want anyone to know she was being tortured by the terrorist organization; she was scared to tell them.

She then saw Steve walking towards them and sighed. “Hey, Steve! What’s up?” Ophelia changed the topic to avoid the questions. She was breathing shakily and she hoped no one had noticed.

“Hey, O! I’m good. You look beautiful.” He smiled at her. Ophelia felt her cheeks heat up and quickly took a glass of champagne to cover it up. Natasha and Bruce looked at each other and smirked, knowing that the blond man had a crush on O. They left her and Steve alone to talk.

After a few hours had passed, the seven of them sat down on a couch talking about the things that had happened during the party. They were laughing loudly but who cares? Ophelia was spending time with her best friends and she loved every minute of it but something was on her mind and she needed to let go of the thought. She debated with herself whether she wanted to tell them about what happened during her ‘mission’.

She closed her eyes and thought _‘It’s better to tell them rather than have it eat away your thoughts and distract you’_. So, she stood up and sighed.

“I need to tell you what really happened.”


	4. CONFESSION.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ophelia tells everything to the group of heroes.

“I need to tell you what really happened”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tell us what?” Nat finally asked. It startled Ophelia a little. She had been staring at her hands until Natasha spoke up. She was finally admitting about her past with HYDRA and she was shaking.

“Well, I’ll tell you everything from the start.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair. “Since I was five years old, I was given up to HYDRA because my parents were… top HYDRA agents.” She could see Steve lean back against the chair, looking upset. Tony widened his eyes, Natasha and Clint didn’t look surprised since they knew about this when they took Ophelia in. Thor looked puzzled and Bruce gulped.

“What is HYDRA? I do not know any HYDRA.” Thor asked the group, looking very confused. After Steve explained what HYDRA was, Thor gave a small nod and let Ophelia continue.

“They started experimented on me when I was around six but before that, they trained me every day non-stop. They taught me Russian, French, Italian and they’d torture me if I couldn’t pronounce the words right.” A small smile appeared on Ophelia’s face to cover up the sadness plastered on her face. She couldn’t show her vulnerability even more. She fiddled with her fingers as she was trying to recollect the things that have happened over the years.

“They trained me to become a ruthless assassin and HYDRA’s weapon. When I got older, they would take their best soldier to train me and if I failed to pin him down, they’d torture me, again.” She shivered.

“I’m guessing their best soldier was The Winter Soldier?” Nat guessed and Ophelia nodded with her eyes closed, remembering the man with the metal arm. Steve looked confused.

“The Winter Soldier? I’ve never heard of him before.”

“That’s because he’s a ghost story. Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists. He’s credited for over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years.” Nat explained. Ophelia stayed quiet and nodded along.

“Anyways, I escaped HYDRA when I was 17 and I just ran until they found me.” Ophelia pointed at Nat and Clint. “They found me, and they took me in to meet Nick. They’d brainwash me but I still had my memories because I’d put a mental shield to protect my memories.” She looked down, a tear slipping down her cheek. She wiped the tear and looked at everyone.

Tony was speechless.

Steve was still processing the news.

Thor looked confused as ever.

Bruce gave a sympathetic look.

Clint and Nat gave her a small smile.

“Do you remember all of your targets?” Tony asked with a small frown. He didn’t want to offend Ophelia, but he was curious. Ophelia nodded and wiped her tears. She didn’t want to end the day with sadness and negativity, but she had to let it out of her chest.

“I remember all of them. They still haunt me in my nightmares.” She sighed, shaking her head. It has only been a week since she got back from New Orleans, from HYDRA and she knew they would come and track her down. “The mission in New Orleans was a bust. It failed because they found me and held me captive for five months. Five months of pure torture and training. I had to pretend that I lost all my memories from the brainwashing.” She said, sadly.

"They won't stop looking for me until they get me. Until they know that I'm a 100 percent loyal to HYDRA." She felt her breath catch in her throat and stood up.

“Excuse me, I need some air.” She walked out to the balcony. The wind was blowing her brunette hair, tears slipping down her cheeks. The wind made her face cold. She was sure it was way past midnight, but she didn’t feel exhausted, despite the heels she had to walk around in. She heard Nat’s footsteps, so she turned around.

“Hey, I’m proud of you for telling us about everything. You know that we’re always going to be here for you, right? No matter what happens.” Nat consoled Ophelia, rubbing her back. Ophelia thanked her and gave her a smile of appreciation. Nat pulled her in for a hug and Ophelia gladly accepted her hug.

“Thank you, Nat, I wouldn’t have gone through everything without you.” She thanked the redhead. Nat and Ophelia walked into the living area. Ophelia had given them a group hug and a few tears had slipped out during their hug. 

So, they went back to their own rooms and decided to finally rest. Ophelia had gone to her room and when she closed her door, she sighed out of relief. She finally had the guts to tell her friends about her past. After changing into a tank top and a pair of shorts, she climbed on her bed and laid there, thinking about the things she had done to people. She tried telling herself that it wasn’t her fault but a part of her kept saying it was really her fault.


	5. TRAINING SESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where nick fury decides to have a surprise visit.

Ophelia woke up in the morning, feeling worn-out emotional stress from the exchange the team had last night but she felt relieved after telling them about her past with HYDRA. There, she laid down on her bed, thinking about what she’s going to do. It was six a.m. and she didn’t know what to do.

She got up from her bed and changed to her gym clothes, a tank top and a pair of three-quarter leggings. She quietly walked to the elevator and heard someone in the elevator. She thought no one was awake at four in the morning. So, she just stood there in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open, revealing who it was.

DING!

“Can’t sleep too?” Ophelia raised her eyebrow and grinned, after seeing who it was. She walked into the elevator and pressed on the 16th-floor button.

“I’ve had my fair share of sleep.” Steve chuckled, smiling at Ophelia. “What about you? How are you? I didn’t have the chance to talk to you last night.” He smiled softly.

“Yeah, I kind of stormed off last night. Sorry.” Ophelia shook her head, chuckling at herself. To be honest, she was exhausted, and she didn’t have the energy to talk to anyone after reliving all of her bad memories. Even though she had put up a brave face yesterday, she still felt vulnerable and small. After everything that had happened, she was glad to have trusting and loving friends. Friends who accepted her and still loved her no matter what she has done. She had a family.

“Since you can’t sleep, let’s have a training session together.” He suggested to Ophelia. He punched her playfully and Ophelia laughed. As they finally got on the 16th floor, Steve punched in the code that would open the training room doors.

“I’m going to whoop your ass, Rogers.” She playfully threatened while they warmed up.

“Try me, Michaels.” Steve smirked as they got into their defensive stance. Ophelia scoffed as Steve made the first move. Fortunately for Ophelia, she noticed his move, so she was quick to block his punch. They sparred and sparred like they were dancing. They were highly trained super soldiers, so they were trained to pick up their opponent’s moves and fighting rhythm. Ophelia couldn’t help but thank HYDRA for it.

They were training for two hours, it was eight a.m and they still weren’t tired. “Okay, okay. I think we deserve a break.” Ophelia breathed heavily while Steve smirked at her.

“Giving up already? Thought you wanted to ‘whoop my ass’” He did the air quotation marks while laughing. Then, Ophelia did a surprise attack and did a roundhouse kick towards Steve, instantly knocking him down. Steve grunted and Ophelia pinned him down, smirking.

“Never underestimate your opponent, Captain.” She stood up straight, a proud grin plastered on her face. “Told you I’d beat you.” She walked over to the bench and sat down. She took her water bottle and drank… well, water.

“Okay, okay. You won this time. I’ll get you back next time.” Steve chuckled as Ophelia raised her eyebrow, looking confused as ever.

“Wait, wait, wait, next time? I don’t remember agreeing to multiple training sessions with you.” She whined, pointing to Steve. Suddenly, they heard the speaker turn on.

“_IS THIS ON?_” Tony shouted into the microphone. You could hear Nat sigh in the background.

“_Yes, Tony. It’s on_.”

_‘As a guy who has created an AI and multiple Iron Man suits, he sure doesn’t know whether his speakers are turned on or not.’_ Ophelia thought to herself.

“_Oh, Ophelia and Steve, get up here! We have a guest!”_

“Training dismissed. See you tomorrow.” Steve winked as Ophelia groaned_. _Then, the pair went upstairs where the rest of the team were gathered. When Steve opened the door and signalling Ophelia to go in first, they saw who the guest was. As she walked in the room, she shook her head, smirking at the visitor.

“Nick Fury. What a pleasure to see you again.” She greeted. She hadn’t seen her superior in a long time, so she was a little excited to see him again, but she had to contain her excitement until after the short-notice meeting. She was wondering why they were all in Tony’s conference room and to be honest, she was getting a little anxious as well. Fury cleared his throat and proceeded to start with the meeting.

“I’m sure all of you know HYDRA.” He started. Ophelia choked on her water she was drinking before he started talking about HYDRA. She coughed and cleared her throat.

“Excuse me, sorry.” She mumbled, nodding her head as a signal for the Director to continue.

“I have a mission for all of you. Take down HYDRA’s New Orleans base.”


	6. FRUSTRATION.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ophelia gets a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

_“I have a mission for all of you. Take down HYDRA’s New Orleans base.”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ophelia choked; eyes widened as she processed the director’s words. “Excuse me, what do you mean New Orleans? Do you mean the one I was in a few months ago?” She questioned her superior.

“Yes, Ophelia, the one you were in a few months ago.”

Ophelia cleared her throat and sunk into her seat, mumbling a few words along the lines of ‘_shit, I can’t believe I’m going back there again.’ _Steve, being a super-soldier, heard her mumbling and chuckled. He shook his head and continued to listen to Nick Fury.

“The reason why all of you are taking it down is well, because of abducting people and brainwashing them.” Nick explained. Ophelia had to accept this mission. She wanted revenge on the people who had experimented on her and held her captive for most of her life. To be honest, Ophelia was calculating the possibilities of her getting caught again and failing. It was eating her thoughts away, it was distracting her.

_“Ophelia”_

“Ophelia. Are you listening? Ophelia!” Nick exclaimed, trying to get her attention. She finally got out of her imagination and re-focused.

“Oh, yeah yeah, I am. When are we leaving?” she asked, trying to speed up the meeting. She hoped to get it over with as soon as possible. Nat shook her head and agreed with Ophelia.

“You’re leaving in two days.”

Ophelia sighed and she felt relieved in a way because she was hoping to have some time preparing herself from the mission. “Okay, I’m going to take a shower.” She got up and left the meeting first. So, she took her shower. She took a long time in the bathroom because she was thinking about the mission. Overthinking would be an understatement to her.

** _AN HOUR LATER_ **

** **

Ophelia was laying down on her bed for about an hour, looking at her phone. She was taking her mind off things and she wanted to relax. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. “It’s open.” She signalled.

“How are you feeling? You haven’t been out of your room since the meeting. I was getting a little worried.” Tony’s words had surprised Ophelia. It was true, Tony was worried about Ophelia and it felt weird seeing Tony like this.

“Yeah, I’m good. I needed time to process everything, I guess.” Ophelia sighed, running her hand through her hair. “I don’t know, Tony. The nightmares and the bad memories are still haunting me, and I don’t know how I feel about this.” She ranted.

“Let me tell you something, kid. I’m scared too, honestly. I’m scared _for you_. Hell, I’m scared for the rest of us. It’s weird. I don’t usually feel something like this.” He plopped down on Ophelia’s bed. “I don’t know, O. I just feel like something’s going to happen and we’re not going to like it.” He continued.

“Anyways, I’m here to tell you that we need you in the lab.” He gave a genuine smile to Ophelia. She sighed and got up from the bed. Then, the duo headed to the lab. Before going into the lab, she put on her brave face and continued walking.

“Hello, hi. Your saviour is here.” She joked, waving her hands like royalty. The group laughed and some were shaking their head at Ophelia’s joke.

“Ophelia, we need your help with the layout and schematics of the base. It’d be easier for us to navigate through.” Bruce had gotten straight to the point. Ophelia’s eyes widened at the sudden remark from Bruce.

“Oh yeah, of course.” She sighed, preparing her hands for her psionics. She was using her psionics for the layout of the base. She knew every corner of the base and she was somewhat proud of herself.

After explaining every corner and room in the base, they finally got the hang of it. They got the gist of it and they felt satisfied and ready to take HYDRA down after what they’ve done to their teammate. Scratch that, their family. It’s like a _‘You mess with her; you mess with all of us’ _kind of thing. Ophelia was eternally grateful to have them by her side.

“We’re going to take ‘em down, O.” Steve had patted her back, smiling. Ophelia smiled back, thanking him for his guarantee.

“We are going to ‘whoop their behinds’, Lady Ophelia. As you Midgardians would call it.” Thor ensured Ophelia with a big grin. Ophelia chuckled and thanked Thor. She thanked everyone after they had ensured her. She then left the lab to punch some punching bags to relieve her frustration.

“We’re going to win this one, O. I know it.”

“Yeah, I hope so too, Nat. I have a bad feeling about this.” Ophelia told Natasha the truth about her gut feeling. She didn’t want to hide anything from her best friend anymore. Yes, it was distracting her from her training sessions and briefings and unfortunately, Natasha had noticed.

“Really? What kind of bad feeling, O? Talk to me.”

“I-I can’t explain it now, but you know when you’re supposed to do something, but you feel anxious and unsure? Yeah, it feels like that. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just overthinking this.” She groaned at herself, hands running through her face. Natasha ran her hand on Ophelia’s back, comforting her.

“Look, O. I believe you can do this. I know you can. You’re the strongest person I know. You’ll pull through. You’ll kick HYDRA’s ass and you know it. I love you, O. We all do. We have your back. You’re The Shadow for Thor’s sake.” Nat chuckled, pulling a teary-eyed Ophelia.

“Thanks Nat. I love you too.” A tear slid down Ophelia’s cheek. She continued to smile even though she was feeling a little down. She still wanted to punch the punching bags, but she had no energy to do it. So, she decided to go to her room and rest for the mission. She needed sleep. She hasn’t been sleeping well since the night of her party. Her nightmares were still haunting her. She laid down on her bed, tossing and turning. She was still trying to sleep after a few minutes. Suddenly, she was enveloped with darkness, allowing her to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ophelia was walking through the halls of the HYDRA base in Russia. She was transferred to Russia from New Orleans when she was around eleven years old. She was looking around the big room. She thought it looked familiar until she realised it was the room where she was brainwashed. Suddenly, she heard screams, her screams. She snapped her head at The Chair she was on._

_She had seen the younger version of her, screaming her lungs out for help. "Стоп! Помоги мне!” The younger Ophelia was begging for them to stop. Her younger self was squirming in her seat. Ophelia felt her goosebumps rise, shivering from the bitter memories._

_The next thing she knew was, Ophelia was in one of the training rooms with The Winter Soldier. The young girl was defending herself from the soldier. “слабый!_ _быстрее солдат!” She heard one of her HYDRA superiors shout. She became distracted until The Winter Soldier had knocked her down. _

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ophelia jolted from her sleep, looking at her phone for the time. It was currently 6 A.M. and at least she got nine hours of sleep. That was the longest sleep she had since she got back from New Orleans. Then, she went to the bathroom and changed into her gym clothes.

When she got to the gym, she saw Steve changing a ripped punching bag to a new one. “Geez, what did the bag do to you?” She announced her presence instead of scaring the 90 plus-year-old man.

“Shit, you scared me, O.” He chuckled. Ophelia raised her eyebrow, smiling at Steve. She wanted to spar with Steve, just to let go of the frustrations she had.

“Do you want to spar? I’ll go easy on you, old man.” She smirked while she warmed up and stretched. Steve chuckled at her remark.

“Sure. I’ll beat you this time.” So, they sparred and sparred. It was hand-to-hand combat at first, but it quickly went with an assortment of weapons and of course, her psionics and his infamous shield. They were training for a few hours and Ophelia finally felt good. Ophelia won a couple of times but Steve stepped up and won most of the time.

“I’m going to take a shower now. Thanks for the session, O.” He smiled, leaving the room. Ophelia sighed and walked over to the punching bag. She wrapped the tape around her knuckles and began punching the bag, hard. She thought of the things that had fuelled her anger so she could hit it with full force.

_“ты слаб” you’re weak._

_“бесполезный” useless._

_“_ _Вы _ _худший _ _в _ _истории _ _гидры” you’re the worst in the history of HYDRA._

She thought of the things they had called her during her days with the Nazi terrorist organisation. She repeated those words in her head until she broke the chains of the punching bag. She muttered a few curse words and groaned. After cleaning up the mess she made, she went back to her room and started to pack her things she needed for the mission.

When she finished packing her things, she mentally prepared herself for tomorrow. Then, she heard knocks on her door. She opened the door with her telekinesis, revealing Steve with his Captain America suit.

“Suit up. We have to leave in 20.”

TRANSLATIONS

_Стоп! Помоги _ _мне! – Stop! Help me!_

_слабый!_ _быстрее __солдат! – Weak! Faster Soldier!_

_ты слаб – You are weak_

_бесполезный – Useless_

_Вы _ _худший _ _в _ _истории _ _гидры – You are the worst in the history of HYDRA_


	7. NEW AND OLD FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ophelia meets an old friend.

“Suit up. We have to leave in 20.”

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

Ophelia was shocked. Weren’t they supposed to leave tomorrow? She was confused and stopped Steve from notifying the others. “Wait, aren’t we leaving tomorrow? I don’t understand.” She was truly confused, and she needed someone to explain why they were leaving early.

“We need time to set up and also, we’re kind of going sightseeing.” He smiled and gave her time to change into her suit. Ophelia had gotten a new suit, thanks to Tony. It was somewhat similar to Natasha’s suit, but it had a little twist. Imagine Natasha’s suit but a turtleneck version of it. 

She quickly zipped up her bag and exited her room, proceeding to the quinjet. “Next stop, New Orleans! Yay!” Tony exclaimed, receiving a look from Ophelia. Tony had mumbled a ‘sorry’, then he continued to pilot the jet. Ophelia had put on her earphones, playing her favourite songs on her phone, trying to relax her mind.

_ **3 HOURS LATER – LOUIS ARMSTRONG INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, NEW ORLEANS.** _

_ _

After that quiet ride from New York, Ophelia had stepped out of the quinjet and she stretched her arms and legs. She got some sleep and not going to lie, but it was a good sleep for her, considering she hadn’t slept in a while. “Hey, you alright?” Steve asked her softly.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m good. All G.” She chuckled, earning a confused look from the Captain. Steve had raised an eyebrow after she said ‘All G.’

“All G?”

“It means, all good, Cap. Damn, remind me to teach you modern-day words when we finish this mission.” She joked, elbowing Steve’s side. He nodded and gave a chuckle. When the rest of the team got out of the jet, Nat had explained their accommodation and tourist attractions.

‘_Why would we go sightseeing when we’re on a mission?’_ Ophelia thought but she didn’t want to offend anyone, so she kept it to herself. She sighed and nodded along. When they reached the French Quarter, Ophelia had a massive headache and stopped at the side of the sidewalk, bumping into someone.

“Oh, my Thor, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” She apologised to the man in the suit. She looked up and saw a pair of dark brown eyes with a slight stubble. The team signalled her to hurry up but she just waved them off and told them she’d catch up later.

“It’s quite alright. I should’ve seen where I was going.” The man said, puzzled at her choice of words.

_‘Why would this guy wear a suit in this heat?_’ She thought. Even though Ophelia could read other people’s minds, she respected their privacy and she’ll only use it if they were bad guys. She made sure of it.

“My name’s Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson.”

Wait, Mikaelson? Is he Klaus’ brother? Ophelia met Klaus when she was here before her mission. You can say they were… _very_ close.

“Huh, how funny. We almost have the same last name. I’m, uh, Ophelia Michaels.” She introduced herself, taking note of the accent he had. Elijah chuckled, intrigued by Ophelia. He thought that Ophelia had looked very familiar, but he dismissed it. Then, another man came up to the pair. He wore a grin on his face, but it quickly faltered when he saw Ophelia.

“Ophelia? What are you doing here?” Klaus asked her with a straight face. The thing is, Klaus and Ophelia had been seeing each other for a few months, but she was you know, held captive and brainwashed by HYDRA for five months. Klaus assumed that Ophelia had just got up and left him, feeling broken and betrayed. He never trusted anyone more than Ophelia.

“Wait, you two know each other?”

“Oh, um, yeah. We did.” Ophelia cleared her throat and gave Elijah a small smile. Klaus looked at her with hatred and hurt. No matter what he did to forget her and move on, he couldn’t bring himself to forget. He was _too_ in love with her. Ophelia knew what the Mikaelsons were and she made a promise to not tell anyone.

“Klaus, you never told me about your brother-“Ophelia was cut off by another British accent, but this time it was a woman. Klaus rolled his eyes and just stood there.

“And sister too apparently. Hi, I’m Rebekah.” Rebekah announced her presence to Ophelia. Again, Klaus rolled his eyes at the three of them. Klaus wanted to talk to Ophelia, more than anything, but he couldn’t but he did anyway.

“Ophelia, can we talk?” Klaus cleared his throat and signalled Ophelia to walk with him. Ophelia was never the one to talk about their relationship. She never told anyone, not even Natasha. She just kept it to herself and she was scared to let anyone know about the hybrid vampire and the ex-HYDRA assassin. It would’ve brought too much attention.

“I missed you, Ophelia. When you left, I got worried. I couldn’t sleep for weeks. I was angry at you, at everyone. I fed, a lot. I couldn’t handle your absence, O. Where were you? Why did you leave.” Klaus started tearing up. It was out of his character. It wasn’t the Klaus everyone knew. It was the Niklaus Mikaelson _she_ had grown to love and got to know. The man who everyone feared broke down, in the middle of the day, in front of locals and tourists. Ophelia hugged him and wiped his tears away from his cheeks.

“Shh, love. I didn’t leave you, Klaus. I was taken by HYDRA. They abducted me when I was five. They found me here, so they took me again. I’m so sorry for leaving you like this. I really am. I missed you too.” She gave a small smile and pulled him for a hug. Rebekah and Elijah had gone back to the Compound, so Klaus took her there. They passed their time walking to the Compound by catching up. It made her happy when Klaus told her that he had a daughter.

** _THE COMPOUND_ **

After their 15-minute walk, they finally reached the Compound. It looked exactly the same when she last saw it. It was still beautiful. The pair caught up with Rebekah and Elijah right before they reached their home.

“So, Ophelia. Why are you in New Orleans?”

“I’m uh, here for some sort of mission. Yeah, you could say that.” She briefly explained to Elijah, giving him a small smile. Rebekah and Elijah of them stopped at the same time, looking at Ophelia with a poker face. Klaus just kept smiling. He was proud of her.

“Mission?’ Rebekah asked. Suddenly, Ophelia’s phone rang and of course, it was a particular redhead.

“Hold on, I have to take this call.”

_“Ophelia Jane Michaels! Where are you? We lost you midway! Oh god, please tell me you’re safe.”_

“Yes, hello Nat. I swear to you, I’m perfectly fine. I just met some cool people. Yeah, I guess you could call them cool.” Ophelia could hear Klaus scoff. It made her chuckle.

_“What? The Ophelia Michaels had found some friends? Woah! Way to go, O!” _Now that, ladies and gentlemen, was the Tony Stark himself. He couldn’t believe that Ophelia had made new friends during a mission.

“Yeah, yeah, Tony. I’ll come back soon. I promise and don’t worry, Nat! I’ll be fine.” She hung up the phone and smiled at the three siblings. “Now, where were we?” She continued.

“You were going to talk about some mission you have going on here, in _my_ city.” Klaus exaggerated. Ophelia raised an eyebrow, chuckling. He was still sarcastic and Ophelia loved it about him.

Rebekah had signalled her to continue with her reason why she was here. Ophelia had told them that they needed to sit and process the words that are going to fall out of her mouth. Ophelia didn’t know why she was telling this to them, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. Ophelia trusted Klaus though.

“Ever heard of HYDRA?” Ophelia received three head shakes when she heard footsteps charging at her. Before Ophelia could blink, she was pinned to a wall by a woman. She pointed her hands to the woman, her psionics activated. She formed a blade with her psionics. Ophelia couldn’t lie, it was an act of self-defence. After all of the HYDRA training, she’d been through. Everyone looked at her in awe.

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” Ophelia snarled at the woman.

“Hayley, let go of her. She’s a friend.” Elijah calmed the woman down.

“Who is this? Why did you bring her here?” Hayley asked the three siblings and Elijah explained to her about everything. So, Ophelia continued her mission story and how HYDRA took control of her. Then, she saw another man coming out from one of the rooms in the building. How many people live here? She thought.

“Wait, wait, wait. Klaus, who is this?” The man eyed Ophelia up and down and waited for him to explain.

“God, how many people live in this building?” Ophelia raised her eyebrows at all of them. When she found out that it was just them, she retold her reason why she was here. Ophelia had learnt that the man’s name was Marcel.

“Wait. Hold up. You’re an Avenger?” He asked, earning a small nod from Ophelia.

It was around 5 p.m. and it was still early. Ophelia sat down next to Klaus. Ophelia was comfortable around Klaus, and she knew they weren’t together anymore, but it was just a habit. Klaus smiled to himself.

Klaus can may be a psychopath sometimes but when it came to Ophelia, he’s soft as a baby. He’d do anything for her. It was safe to say that Niklaus Mikaelson, was whipped. He still couldn’t believe he had gotten Ophelia back, after five months of her disappearance.

So, the five of them talked to each other, getting to know Ophelia and the rest. They talked for hours. Then, she heard a loud cry from a baby. Klaus stood up and took Ophelia’s hand. He dragged her into Hayley’s room. Ophelia saw a crying baby on the bed and she was in awe. She loved babies, but she remembered one of the things HYDRA did to make her missions easier. Her smile dropped immediately but she quickly covered it up. Klaus picked the baby up and introduced her to Ophelia.

“Hi, my little wolf. This is Ophelia. Ophelia, meet my daughter, Hope.” Klaus’ eyes instantly lit up and it honestly made her happy to see him happy again. Klaus had given Hope to Ophelia and Ophelia happily carried her. Hope was giggling and laughing when the pair played with her. Then, Klaus had put Hope to sleep.

After Klaus had put her to sleep, they went back down to the rest. It was currently 8 p.m. and she was in the Compound for three hours and she heard her phone ring. Ophelia had received another call, but this time it was from the Captain himself.

_“Ophelia! Please come back to the hotel, now. It’s urgent. We need your help with the rooms again. Thor is clueless and Clint forgot which room he was supposed to be in.”_

“Alright, alright. Fine. I’ll be there in around 20 minutes.” She sighed. “I’m afraid we have to cut this friendly meeting. I’ve been summoned by a group of dysfunctional people.” They laughed at Ophelia’s joke. They exchanged their goodbyes and ‘see you soon’. She continued to walk to their hotel in the French Quarter, thanking Tony for booking a nearby hotel.

As soon as she got on the top floor of the hotel, courtesy of Tony Stark. She quickly ran to the group of superheroes. “What’s up? I was happily hanging out with my friends and you had to ruin the party.” She joked, hearing Tony chuckle. She then put her hands out for her psionics and explained to the group of people about the HYDRA base they were going to infiltrate tomorrow. After an hour, Clint and Thor finally knew what he had to do.

“Okay, get some rest, everyone. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Steve ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! reviews are always accepted!! i just had to include The Originals ;)
> 
> ;


	8. SURPRISE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ophelia gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a long time to update :(( i was busy with finals :(

“Okay, get some rest everyone. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you know that feeling when you’re nervous, but you feel empty at the same time? That was exactly how Ophelia was feeling. She was tossing and turning on her bed, feeling anxious. They were going to take down the organization that tortured her for Thor’s sake. Ophelia never felt nervous for anything, even for missions, but this mission, this mission was different. After a few minutes of laying still in bed, in New Orleans, she was enveloped by the wave of darkness and finally fell asleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ophelia’s alarm had woken her up, earning a groan from the girl. She got up from her temporary bed and stretched. She sat on her bed for a few minutes since she had set her alarm two hours early. So, she got up and walked to the bathroom and got ready for the dreaded day. After cleaning herself up, she put on her suit and heard two knocks.

“Hey, O. We’re leaving in 20, but we’re doing the last briefing soon.”

“Hey, Tony. I’ll be out soon. Thanks”, She gave a small smile to the billionaire, sighing. She wanted to think that she was ready for this mission, but she was shaking. She wasn’t ready to face her fears. She wasn’t ready at all.

So, she went out from her room, feeling anxious, but she dismissed the feeling and put her game face on. After the briefing, they got out of their hotel and quickly got in the two black SUVs. Tony, Nat, and Ophelia were in a car while Steve, Bruce, Thor and Clint were in another. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She had received text messages from the Mikaelsons.

_‘Good luck, love. I know you’ll do great. Be safe.’_ From Klaus,

_‘All the best, Ophelia! Kick their asses for me. :)’_ From Rebekah,

And ‘_Good luck, Ophelia. Take ‘em down!_’ from Elijah.

She smiled at the encouraging text messages she had gotten from the three of them. Natasha had noticed and she just stared at Ophelia. “Who made Ophelia so smiley today?” Natasha smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl.

“Shut up, Nat. It’s just the Mikaelsons.” She chuckled, nudging her best friend with her elbow. After a few minutes in the car, they have finally reached the HYDRA base. All of Ophelia memories came flooding her mind, causing her to stop walking. She clutched her head, groaning at the pain it caused. It’s hard being a telepath sometimes. She continued walking, bearing the pain.

“Are you okay, O?” Steve asked her, putting his shoulder over her as an act of help. Ophelia nodded and told him she was fine.

“Okay, let’s do this and get it over with.” She sighed, looking at the building. She cracked her neck and her knuckles, manifesting a psionic blade with her right hand. She walked over to her position, which was at the front door. The others were positioned at their respectful places. Steve and Nat were on the roof, Thor and Tony were flying around, Clint and Bruce were at the sides of the building.

She walked over to the front door and sliced the pieces of metal with her blade, causing them to melt quickly. Then, her eyes widened at the empty building. She wasn’t expecting it to be empty, she thought it was going to be full of HYDRA soldiers. So, she carefully walked inside the building.

“I’m in.” She talked to her comms to let the rest know she was safe. After a while, everyone was inside, looking around cautiously. They were also confused; they expected the base to be filled with HYDRA bases. The Avengers’ presence wasn’t exactly discreet when they arrived in New Orleans.

So, they carefully looked around the building. They had split up into three groups of two, leaving Ophelia alone since she wanted to be alone. They would report in when they found an empty room. Ophelia was in one of the hallways and she immediately recognised the rooms. She saw a ray of light in one of the rooms, so she decided to check it out. When she reached the doorway of the room, she gasped and took a step back.

It was the room where she was brainwashed. It was the room where she was tortured. It was the room she feared the most. She stepped in the room bravely, until she heard someone breathing quietly. She saw a figure of a woman, a petite woman. She quickly turned around and pointed her blade to the woman.

“You must be Ophelia.” She stepped out of the shadows, smirking at her. The woman had fiery red hair and a British accent.


	9. AURORA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ophelia finally meets aurora de martel.
> 
> CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.
> 
> dedicated to onecirclex2_bigcircle :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///TW///  
CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.

“You must be Ophelia.” She stepped out of the shadows, smirking at her. The woman had fiery red hair and a British accent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who are you?” Ophelia asked the redhead, puzzled at how the woman knew her.

”Oh darling, did the big, bad Klaus not tell you about me? About his greatest lover?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes at the girl. Klaus rarely talked about his life. It was once when he told Ophelia about his vampirism, him being an Original. About the myths and folklore such as werewolves, witches and supernatural beings that lived among the humans. At first, Ophelia was shocked but eventually, she cooled down. Klaus wanted to live with Ophelia for the rest of his life, but he respected her decisions when she told him she didn’t want to live forever.

But no, he never mentioned his previous lover who was standing right in front of her. Not that Ophelia wanted to discuss Klaus’ previous lovers. The woman cleared her throat, obviously getting annoyed at Ophelia.

“My name is Aurora de Martel. It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling. I’ve always wanted to meet Klaus’ lovers.” She smirked at the girl. “But, I’m afraid it won’t last long. Your love, I mean.” She continued, stepping out of the shadows. Ophelia stepped back, still pointing her psionic blade at Aurora.

”What the hell are you talking about?” Ophelia had taken a look at Aurora’s mind and she saw the horrible things she had done. It was terrifying, but it didn’t scare Ophelia easily.

“I’m getting my revenge, darling. I’m going to kill you and deliver your head and your heart to the Mikaelsons.”

Ophelia froze, her eyes widened slightly at Aurora’s remark. She didn’t want to look afraid in front of Klaus’ ex. She wanted to call out to the Avengers outside, anyone really, but she wouldn’t. She wanted Aurora to think that she was alone and vulnerable. She snapped out of her own thoughts as Aurora lunged forward to attack her.

Ophelia blocked her attack and gave her a punch to her stomach. They fought and fought. Aurora pinned her against the wall and choked Ophelia. She was losing her breath, but she gained her strength and used her psionics to give a nasty gash on Aurora’s stomach. Ophelia kicked her, but she failed as Aurora vamp sped to block Ophelia’s attack.

So, they tried to tire each other out. Ophelia wasn’t going to give up on the fight. Aurora was badly injured but her wounds, cuts and bruises were slowly healing, thanks to her vampirism. Ophelia, on the other hand, was healing because of her regenerating factors in her blood.

“Oh, love, you put up a great fight. Now I see why Klaus is head over heels for you.”

“Shut up, Aurora. You’re nothing but a psychopath who lived in a monastery for years. By your brother, might I add. You’re delusional, Aurora.” Ophelia spat. She knew everything about Aurora when she had taken a look at her mind. Aurora stopped and froze, eyes widening at Ophelia’s words.

“H-how did you know?”

“Let’s just say I know you more than you know yourself,” Ophelia smirked, proud of herself when she let Aurora’s guard down, making her even more vulnerable.

“T-That’s impossible.”

Ophelia only replied her with a chuckle. Aurora gave her a very deadly glare as she collected herself. She used all her strength to knock Ophelia down. Aurora just laughed after successfully knocking Ophelia out.

“I’ve had fun with you, Ophelia, but unfortunately, it’s over. Your life is over, darling.” Black veins started to form under her eyes, her fangs grew when her bloodlust joined in her fun. Aurora sunk her fangs into Ophelia’s neck, breaking the seven layers on skin. Aurora was careful enough not to kill Klaus’ love as he would torture Aurora as long as he wants, but knowing her, she drained Ophelia, leaving her pale body on the floor.

Aurora took a knife and left cuts on the unconscious girl’s body. After she took her time with Ophelia, she called Klaus, informing him about Ophelia and told him to meet them at the HYDRA base. Aurora wasn’t HYDRA, but when she found out that Ophelia was going to take them down today, why not take Ophelia down too?

Aurora heard footsteps approaching the two of them. She knew it couldn’t be Klaus as it would take some time for him to get here. She also heard a man’s voice; she couldn’t recognise it. It was foreign to her ears.

“Ophelia? Ophelia? Where are you?”

She hid the unconscious girl’s body in a room, fearing if anyone rather than Klaus found the two of them. So, they hid, in a dark, small room.

“Oh, Ophelia, you didn’t tell me there was going to be company. You should’ve told me, darling.” She took Ophelia’s hair that was in her face and tucked it behind her ear. “You needn’t worry, love, because of that, I’ll make Niklaus suffer.” She smirked to herself.

When she heard the man in blue, red and white leave, she dragged Ophelia’s lifeless body out of the small room. Her eyes widened at the sight of her ex-lover. She smiled at him, faltering when she saw his face. Klaus was giving Aurora the deadliest glare the world has ever seen.

“Hello, Nik. I can’t believe you’d actually come for her.” She pointed at the lifeless girl.

Klaus looked at Ophelia’s pale and cold body, his eyes softened as he saw the love of his life laying on the floor, lifeless. He quickly snapped Aurora’s neck, leaving her dead. It would take some time for the petite vampire to wake up from her death. He kneeled beside Ophelia, cradling her cold body and he bit his wrist to feed her his blood so she would wake up.

He sat at the same spot for a few minutes, waiting for Ophelia to wake up. He couldn’t bear to see the love of his life dead forever. He couldn’t live if she had died, knowing he could have saved her. He wouldn’t. Ophelia would turn into a vampire if she woke up. When she did, her wounds, cuts, and bruises were healed. She was dead. She was supposed to be _dead_. What the hell happened to her?

“Klaus? What are you doing here? What the hell happened to me?” Tears streamed down her face as she felt a thirst for blood. Human blood.

“I had to give you my blood. Please stop crying, sweetheart. I love you so much. I can’t bear to see you like this. You died, love. I’m sorry that wretched bitch did this to you. I’m so sorry, Ophelia. I really am.” His hands cupped her face, his thumbs wiped her tears away.

“No, Klaus. This isn’t your fault, she did this to me and she will pay.” She warned Klaus. Then, she realised something. Thor, Nat, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Clint were all waiting for her outside.

“W-wait, what about…” She stood up, trying to run outside to see if they were still there waiting for her to come out, but Klaus had gotten to her first. “Let me go, Klaus, I-I need to see if… if they’re still there.” She continued.

“Love, please, listen to me. The sun will burn you if you step outside. Your team, they had to leave, the man with the eye patch told them to leave. He said you took too long in here. I’m sorry, O.” Klaus hugged the sobbing girl, kissing her head and comforting her.

“Everything will be alright, love. You need to feed, and you need a daylight ring.” He whispered.

“Let’s go get you someone to feed and let’s get you a daylight ring, shall we?”


	10. TEAM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ophelia gets a taste of blood for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chap doesn't make any sense :(( i wrote it when i was sleepy

Klaus took out his phone and called his sister, Freya. Ophelia didn't realise that The Mikaelsons had another sister; an older sister. 

"Sister, I've been calling you multiple times. What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Relax, brother. I was busy. Anyway, what could you possibly need, Niklaus?"

"I need you to craft a daylight ring for me, Freya. Oh, and tell Elijah to meet me at the warehouse with the ring. It's quite urgent."

Klaus hung up the phone and saw Ophelia pacing back and forth in the hallway. He had to find someone for her to feed or she dies, again, forever this time. 

"Stay here, love. I'll find someone for you to feed. Don't go anywhere alright?" Ophelia nodded, sighing. Before anyone could blink, Klaus was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't going to lie, she was terrified of the whole vampirism thing. She didn't expect to turn into one and, she was also waiting for Klaus with his unconscious ex in another room. 

Ophelia took her phone out, finding a few cracks on the rectangular device. She groaned, pressing on Tony's number. 

"Ophelia! Oh my gosh, are you okay? Where are you? Holy shit, O. You got us all worried. Fury ordered us to go back. I swear we didn't want to leave you. Holy shit. We thought you were... dead."

"Tony, yes I'm fine. I'm still at the warehouse but I'll be at the hotel soon. Don't worry and don't stay up for me. Although, you might want to come to my friend's place. I'll text you the address." Ophelia chuckled, sighing at the last few words Tony said. 

"Okay, alright. We'll go there soon. See you soon, O." 

Klaus came back after a few minutes, dragging an unconscious man. Ophelia looked at him with narrow eyes, shaking her head in disapproval. 

"What? He put up a fight."

Klaus saw the black veins form under her eyes, her fangs growing and her eyes were glowing as she smelled the human blood. She bit the man's wrist, breaking the seven laters of skin. At first, she could taste the metallic liquid then, the blood tasted good. 

She wanted to stop feeding, but her thirst had controlled her so she ended up draining the man, leaving him dead. Ophelia wiped her mouth with the back of her palm, gasping at the lifeless body. Klaus just stood there, looking at her proudly. 

"What? It's not like I haven't killed a guy before." She chuckled. He had to teach her a few things to control herself and the things she needed to know about being a vampire. 

Then, the both of them heard a car pulling up. They had their guards up, in case it wasn't Elijah. When the saw it was him, the both of them put their guards down. 

"Finally. It took you long enough, brother. I told Freya it was urgent. Did she not pass you the message?"

"Niklaus, she needed time to craft the ring. You, of all people should know that." Elijah fixed his sleeve of his suit. He threw the ring to Ophelia and she caught it, gracefully. She opened the exit door of the warehouse. 

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm enjoying the sun." She smiled. Both of the Mikaelson brothers just looked at her in awe. 

"Niklaus, pray tell, what the bloody hell happened to her?" Elijah turned to Klaus, narrowing his eyes. 

"Aurora did this to her. She tortured Ophelia just to spite me. I'm not going to lie to you, brother, she managed to spite me well. Drained her and tortured her, leaving her dead just to get her revenge." Klaus explained angrily. 

"Let's get back home, away from this place." Elijah offered. The both of them agreed with Elijah. Ophelia was exhausted. Exhausted was an understatement to her. 

So, they went back to the Mikaelson compound. Ophelia saw a two black SUVs. It must've been her team. When Ophelia got in the compound, the whole team of superheroes just stared at her, leaving the undead girl shocked. 

"Where the hell have you been, O? You got us all so damn worried!" Nat started first. Ophelia looked at the brothers, slightly nodding to indicate that she could handle this. 

"I was at the warehouse the whole time, Nat. I had to... uh, take care of a few things and I got caught up." She explained. 

"But no one else was in there, O. What were you doing in there?" Tony questioned her, raising an eyebrow. 

"There was a woman in there, Tony. I went in there to clear the rooms and I found her." She swallowed the lump in throat as she tried to explain what was going on carefully. 

"Is that? Is that blood in your suit?" Steve asked, obviously worried if it was her blood. She looked at her suit, not noticing the red blood stains on it. 

"I-It's not mine, I swear."

The black veins under her eyes started to form but she turned back to hide one of the physical traits of a vampire from her team. 

"Ophelia? Are you alright?" Bruce asked her, pushing up his glasses. Ophelia nodded. Suddenly, Klaus and Elijah came in the open space of the Mikaelson home, greeting everyone. 

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves, am I right, brother?" Elijah chirped in their conversation, indirectly saving Ophelia from the tense conversation with her team. 

"Oh yes, Elijah. I am Niklaus Mikaelson, it's quite a pleasure to meet Ophelia's superfriends." He wore his infamous smirk on his face. 

"What kind of name is Mikaelson?" Tony commented, getting a smack on his arm by Ophelia. Tony had mumbled a 'sorry' after Ophelia's smack. Ophelia wanted to tell her team what she was but she was afraid of what they might think of her. 

Ophelia took a glance at Klaus, nodding slowly so he would allow her to tell them. Klaus being Klaus, just gave her a smirk. Ophelia had taken it as a yes. She took a deep breath before sighing, closing her eyes to prepare herself. 

"You might want to sit down for what's coming." She looked at Klaus, looking for support. Klaus sent her a small nod, telling her that he had her back, if things go wrong. 


	11. THE TRUTH.

"You might want to sit down for what's coming." She looked at Klaus, looking for support. Klaus sent her a small nod, telling her that he had her back if things go wrong. 

\------------------------------------------

"When I got inside the warehouse, it was foolish of me to go in there alone. I was walking to see if anyone was in there. It looked like HYDRA had evacuated before we got there. When I got in, it was completely empty, but, I saw a faint light in one of the rooms. So, I went into the room, scanned around to see if anyone was in there. Before I could process the things that were inside the room, I saw the Chair they'd put me on for every single mission they had for me. Like it was displayed right in front of me. That room was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of my life. Anyway, when I got into the room, I heard someone breathing. It was Klaus' ex. She said something about delivering my head to the Mikaelsons and getting her revenge." She saw Klaus shift in his seat, so does everyone else. 

"We fought, and fought. We drained each other's energy. It was exhausting. I knocked her out first, but she was one step ahead of me. The next thing I knew was that she was draining me of my blood. I could feel her teeth sinking into my skin."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that vampires exist?" Nat asked. 

"Not just vampires, sweetheart. Werewolves and witches also exist." Klaus chuckled, earning a glare from the redheaded assassin. 

"Long story short, she drained me and tortured me, resulting in my death. Now, you're looking at an undead Ophelia." She shrugged, feeling the burn of the stares of each team member, including Thor, who was a myth himself. 

"Wait, aren't vampires supposed to burn when they're in the sun? No, wait, according to the Twilight trilogy, vampires are supposed to have pearly, shiny skin when they're in the sun?" Ophelia facepalmed at the questions Tony asked. Elijah and Klaus rolled their eyes at the billionaire. 

"Tony, I mean, you got half of it right. We can burn in the sun, but that's what the daylight rings are for. It's supposed to let us live among humans. But no, we don't have pearly and shiny skin when we're in the sun, without the daylight ring, we'd burn to our deaths." She corrected Tony, watching him lean back to the couch. 

"I... I can't believe this, O. You're telling me that you're magically back from the dead and you've turned into a myth? That's crazy." Bruce explained. This wasn't a surprise to Ophelia since you know, Bruce is a science guy. Then again, Thor is a myth too. 

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" She smirked, looking at Klaus. 

"Uh, sure." Bruce nodded as Ophelia signalled Klaus to use his speed and snap her neck, earning gasps from everyone. Klaus caught her body and laid it on the sofa. 

"Are you sure it's safe? Is... Is she actually coming back?" Steve suddenly asked. 

"Are you only asking this now? After I snapped her neck? Bloody hell, I don't know how she deals with all of you. Just... Just wait a few minutes. I'll be back."

"Wait—" Klaus left before Steve could finish his question. 

Ophelia woke up with a loud gasp, shocking everyone. She sat up, smirking at her team. 

"See? Told you." Klaus came back with a compelled tourist and Ophelia stood there, smiling. 

"Proof two, dinner!" She grinned, her eyes glowed red, veins forming under her eyes and her fangs came out of hiding. Klaus' too. 

"Woah, woah, woah. You're going to drink blood? In front of us? That's... kind of hot." Tony muttered. Steve choked on his drink, Nat widened her eyes, Thor, Clint and Bruce just sat there processing the information given by the newly turned vampire. 

Ophelia sank her teeth in the tourist's neck as Klaus drank from the tourist's wrist. They were careful not to drain all of his blood. 

"Proof three, compulsion. Now, vampires can compel humans. Like, my siblings and I, well, we can also compel vampires. No one can compel Originals." Klaus smirked as he compelled the tourist to go back where he came from and to forget everything that has happened in the Compound. 

"Originals? Who are they?" Nat asked as the two vampires looked at each other. 

"Oh, love, you're looking at one of them. As I said, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. This is my brother, Elijah. My sister, Rebekah. Also, my witch sister, Freya. I don't know where those two are. We're the Original family. Oh! I forgot about Kol and Finn. I don't quite like them." Klaus smirked. 

"You don't like anyone, brother." Elijah chirped in, earning a snort from Ophelia as Klaus glared at the both of them. 

"Do you still have your powers, O?" Bruce asked. 

"Yeah, I'm part mutant and part vampire. A first of my kind." She looked at her lover, as Aurora would say it. Klaus gave her a kiss on her forehead before checking up on Hope. 

"Wait, when did that happen?" Nat asked, her eyebrow raised at the blushing girl. Steve furrowed his brow, feeling disappointed that Ophelia had found someone. 

"It, uh, happened a few months before I was taken. I was living here for a while and S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have anything in store for me yet." She chuckled. 

"Excuse me, I need to go somewhere. Stay safe, Ophelia." Elijah smiled and quickly exited the Compound, leaving Ophelia confused. 

"Uh, I should tell you that I'm probably not coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D. for awhile. I need to figure everything out before I get back there." Ophelia cleared her throat, fiddling around with her fingers nervously. 

"What? Again?" Tony perked up when Ophelia explained why she wasn't coming back soon. 

"Look, I need time to control myself, Tony. I can't go around and risk myself becoming a Ripper in New York! It's literally heaven for vamps. I need to stay and learn a few things." 

"Ripper? What the... Nevermind, I don't even want to know what that means. I'm horrified already." Tony shrugged, sighing. 

"I'll go back to the hotel with you and pack my things." 

_ **THE HOTEL** _

They went up to their hotel room, feeling defeated after trying to change Ophelia's mind about staying in New Orleans. Their reason was that she stayed there too long and they were going to miss her. 

"What are phones for? You can call me literally anytime! Gosh, this isn't a big deal guys. Just let it go already." 

"Ophelia, please, just come home with us. You're like... the glue that holds us together." Nat said, crossing her arms. 

"No, I am, idiot. But she's right, O. We're all a bunch of losers who sit around and do nothing without you. Have you ever seen what it's like when you were gone? Everyone left! Vanished! Gone! Well, except for me, Spangles and Nat, but you get the point." Tony exaggerated, receiving death glares from the rest of the team. 

"Oh come on! Do you guys really depend on me that much? Are you sure you're not making this up to make me come back? because... you're failing, miserably." She joked. 

As much as she wanted to go back home with her best friends, she couldn't. She needed to control herself. She had to prevent herself from being the monster she knew she could be. A Ripper. 

"Look, guys. I know you want me back home, but I can't. What if I kill someone when I feed? We're talking about New York, for fuck's sake! Millions of people can die because of me. I want to go home, I do, but I can't. I'm sorry. It's for the best for me and for you. I'll come home when I'm ready. I promise. Tell Nick that I'm... I'm dead or something. I don't know, make up a story and tell me about it." Ophelia sighed, her hand ran through her hair. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to have one last hug. I'm going to miss you, O. We all are." Tony gave in, shedding a tear. The group came together and hugged the small girl, sobbing. 

"Guys, It's not like you're never going to see me again." She joked, tears streaming down her face. "I'll miss you. Call me if you need me. I love you guys." She continued, pulling everyone in one last hug. 

"I will miss you, Lady Ophelia. I wish you the best of luck with the sons and daughters of Mikael." Thor smiled brightly, receiving a grateful smile from Ophelia in return." 

She gave her best friend one last hug. "I'm going to miss you the most, Nat. Please don't let them do anything stupid when I'm gone." Ophelia whispered, earning a chuckle from the assassin. 

Ophelia took her bags, looking at her team, the team that has been there for her since day one. "If you need me, you know where to find me." She smiled, closing the room door when she heard;

"Damn, that was the coolest thing I've heard today." From the billionaire himself. Ophelia shook her head and called Klaus. 

"Hey, I'm on my way back to the Compound. I hope you don't mind me staying for a while."

"Of course, love. You're welcome any time. Do you need a lift?"

"That would be nice. Thanks, Nik." She smiled, hanging up the phone. 

Steve had regretted that he didn't say anything to the girl he loved. It was too late. She was gone. She had found someone else. She loved someone else. He regretted that he kept quiet when they were saying their goodbyes.


End file.
